


How Scott Lost his Virginity: an Epic Guide By Scott Pilgrim

by ryomahoshi



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics), Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Canon Gay Character, Confessions, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Intoxication, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Oneshot, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryomahoshi/pseuds/ryomahoshi
Summary: Scott stupidly told Wallace he was a virgin while he was intoxicated.





	How Scott Lost his Virginity: an Epic Guide By Scott Pilgrim

**Author's Note:**

> ooooooooooOAAAAAAAh
> 
> bruh this'll suck a lot, since it's my first time writing anything SP

Ramona and Scott were walking down an alleyway, after one of their most recent date. "Scott, how DID you lose your virginity?" Scott stopped. "We shouldn't really talk about it." Ramona begged. "Please!" "No." "Please!" "No." It went on like that for quite some time. "Fine. I'll tell you how I lost my virginity." Scott sighed. - "Fine. A GLASS. and that's all. Nothing more." It had been a long day of Wallace begging Scott to drink with him, and once he finally collapsed into agreeing, Wallace felt a wave of relief falling upon him. "yes." Wallace mumbled under his breath as he walked next to the other, snow crunching between their feet. Wallace wrapped his arm around his roommate, as they continued to walk back to their apartment. The smell of alcohol reeked off the Wallace's clothes, and Scott was starting to get worried. "Maybe," He thought. "Maybe he'll stop. If I do this." He felt the length of the other's arm fall off of him as the other shuffled around in his pocket, pulling out the keys to the door. He yawned, fumbling with the keys and shoving it into the tiny hole. He watched the other grab onto the metal handle, before opening the door. "Close the door, I'm cooking dinner tonight." Wallace yelled out to Scott. "You do, every. night. What was the point of taking me along to get groceries anyway?" "You don't want to hang out with your favorite roommate, huh?" Wallace whined in reply to Scott. "No- That's not- Ugggh." He groaned as the other laughed. Wallace soon exited the kitchen, back with two cans of beer. "Really? Before dinner?" He asked as he looked up at the other.

"Uh, yeah? What else is gonna get my guy Scott totally wasted?" "So that was your goal, huh?" Scott sighed, grabbing the can from Wallace's hand. Wallace plopped down onto the couch next to Scott, popping his neck and opening his can immediately. He brought the metal up to his lips, before chugging some of the contaminants of the can. Scott watched the others lips meet the can, watching the other drink it. Wallace looked down at the other, noticing that he was just watching him. "You've dranken, before, right?" Scott nodded yes, slightly embarrassed that Wallace called him out. "Yeah.. yeah." He opened it, raising the own can to his lips. He raised it, before raising the drink, and drinking it. Wallace smiled lightly, watching the other drink the can. He leaned back, placing both of his arms on the top of the couch, one right behind Scott. He drank again, continuing to watch Scott. Scott looked up at Wallace, staring into the other's eyes. He slowly lowered the can from his mouth, before blinking and looking at the can. "Ah.. Want to play a game?" Scott's ears perked, "What are you? 5?" Scott replied. "Mean! thTruth or dare?" "Meh." "Never have I ever?" "No." "20 Questions?" "... Sure." Scott had wanted to know more about Wallace, anyway. "So... let's start with something easy..?" Wallace said. "How old are you?" "Really?-" He sighs. "20." They continue to keep asking questions, each question slowly progressing to harder difficulty to answer. "Have you lost your virginity, Scott?" An awkward silence filled the room. He exhaled, before grunting. "Yes." Scott's face flushed red, as Wallace began laughing. Scott punched Wallace's arm. "Shut the hell up, asshole!" Scott looked off to the side, before the room was filled with silence once more. "Have you thought of having sex with me?" Wallace adjusted himself uncomfortably. "Yes." He scratched his head. Wallace was already on his 4th-ish can, while Scott was already drunk off one. two more questions. "Have you jerked off next to me?" "..Yes." Wallace blushed harder, finishing his can. He could feel a boner rise, looking down at Scott's cute, uncomfortable/confused face. "Have you?" He nodded. "Yes." It was quiet for a solid 2 minutes. "Hey.. It's your turn." Scott said. "Do you want to have sex with me, Scott?" "..." Scott swallowed, looking up into the other male's eyes. He nodded slowly. "Yes.." He said, voice trembling as Wallace exhaled.

Wallace placed the empty can down, before turning to Scott. "Alrighties." He grabbed his wrist, as the other's gasp was cut off with the taste of more alcohol entered his mouth, and soft lips against his. Scott could feel himself becoming weaker with every second Wallace's mouth was against his, Wallace's tongue shoving into the other's mouth. He could feel his breathing hitch, hot alcohol-smelling air was around them. Scott gripped onto the other's sleeves of his jacket, as Wallace began to fumble around with the other's shirt. Once he was done, Scott's torso was out in the open. He moved his hands up, playing with the other's nipples. he separated from the smaller male, a trail of saliva snapping between them. he began kissing the other's neck, moving down as he wrapped his mouth around the nipples, running his tongue over the stiff little nub. He sat up, undoing his jacket, and shirt. He took it off, his slim, slightly muscular figure above Scott. "W-Wallace.." He whimpered, as Wallace moved down to Scott's crotch, unzipping his pants. He pulled down his pants lightly, rubbing the bulge of the other's erection. He licked the dick in the underwear, before pulling them off. "It smells." Wallace said, as Scott pushed his face away. "Shut up!" He growled lightly, before gripping onto his hair, as the other's wet warm mouth wrapped around his erection. He arched over the other's head, before leaning back to see the other's face. He rubbed his hand against the other's cheek, feeling the other push his face against his hand. "Wallace.." He moaned, before Wallace undid his pants, and taking off his pants and underwear. Wallace was now completely naked, and Scott was completely blushing. Wallace pulled off Scott's pant's completely, leaning down and kissing the other male, as he slowly but surely got his dick down to the entrance of Scott. He moaned lightly, feeling the other's dick against his ass.

"Wa-" He felt a slow push into him, making him scowl loudly. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He could feel tears swell up, as the other continued to push into him. "Shhh... Sh... It'll feel better soon." He stopped, running his hand through his hair. He smiled, continuing to push into him some more. He could feel sweat already pour, because the room was hot. "Ah.." Scott moaned, as Wallace pushed completely into Scott. "Ready?" Scott nodded in agreement, as he began pulling out, faster. He continued raising the speed, placing his hand on the dick of the other, and began jerking him off. Yeah, he was smaller, but he loved Scott. He was his best friend. He went faster. The feeling of the other around him made him feel ecstatic. He felt amazing, as he continued, every push harder, and harder. "Scott... Scott.." He huffed as he continued. He continued to go faster. He felt like he was at his limit, as he grabbed onto his couch under him. He wrapped his arms around the other under him, continuing to pump his dick into the other. His hand moved back down to the other's dick, before feeling a sticky, slimy substance. "Dude, you came?" He laughed. Scott couldn't speak. He was filled with pleasure. His body felt amazing, moaning slightly throughout the entire thing. "A-Ah.. Scott..." He groaned, gripping onto his back as he came into Scott. "W-Wall...ace..." Scott moaned, as the other pulled out. "That was amazing.." He grunted, hugging Scott. "Yeah.." Scott mumbled. "Scott?" "Yeah?" 

"I love you, my guy."

\--

Ramona was practically losing it, at this point. "Dude?! You lost your virginity to Wallace?" 

"Yeah, pretty much."

"That's pretty gay."

"The bath with him afterwards was even be- worse."


End file.
